Fry
"Now I'm really gonna kill you, hothead! You're gonna die and rot in hell! You don't even match my frying skills, Flamebrain! I will fry you to a crisp! Don't you know who I am?! I carry hell along with my fiery attacks!! Now DIIIIEEEE and burn in hell!!! '' '-Fry, 'from Fire's battle in ''Scorpius: Elemental Force. Fry is the 19th boss that appears in the game Scorpius: Elemental Force. ''He is the second arm and second strongest of Artie's ''Elemental Force Squad. He also seems to be a rival to Fire Inferno, due to how both of them have fire powers. Physical Appearance Fry is human in appearance, just like the rest of Artie's Elemental Force Squad. His hair is just like a flame, similar to Fire's hair, has orange pupil eyes, wears a red shirt that has a fire design on it, wears navy blue khaki pants, and brown shoes. Personality Unlike the others, Fry has a stubborn attitude, plus has bitter acts when it comes to being told to do something. It seems he doesn't have the interest in fighting Gregory, but has a strong hatred towards Fire. Also, he is also a complete hot-head, has a short temper, and can easily be outraged. He also hates it when he is outbested in his abilities. As well as he follows orders, he seems to be aggressive at killing, especially towards Fire. However, he actually has a crush on Shocka, which explains why he takes it easy when talking to Fire when they first meet. Also, he shows a lot of respect to Shadow, who is his closest companion. Artie *While following orders, Fry seems to respect Artie, even if his orders are unfair to him. However, he is afraid of the consequences if he disobeys Artie's orders (which is being killed by Artie himself). Shocka *Fry seems to show a soft side when seeing Shocka. He develops a huge crush on Shocka, and tends to try and speak to her, but he can't seem to get the courage to. However, when he sees Shocka kissing Lightning, his feelings for her turns into hate, meaning that not only he'll kill Lightning, but also Shocka as well. Fire *Fry seems to have a strong hatred towards Fire, and takes great pleasure of killing him, plus being a rival to him. The similarites and odds on both of them are that they have fire powers, but have different personalitites. While Fire is more of a pervert and a mindless person, Fry is more aggressive, and seems to take pleasure in frying people and killing. Gregory *Fry doesn't show anger and hatred towards Gregory. It could be possible that he sees Gregory in a different way, or he doesn't see Gregory as much of a threat at all. Shadow *It is seen in a flashback that Shadow and Fry are close friends, which explains why he and Shadow are cool with each other. They show no hatred towards each other, even during an argument at another companion of the Elemental Force Squad.